westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Mrugnak Svartharn
Appearance A very large, heavily muscled man, with the head of a bull. He stands head and shoulders (and armpits, and much of his chest) above normal men (and even minotaurs). The shaggy fur on his head is a rusty brown colour marred with white scar lines, and his skin is deeply tanned and roughened by weather and scars. His horns are black, but the left one has been hacked off half way up its length. In Town, Mrugnak wears a simple knee-length bearskin tunic. On an adventure, he wears two layers of articulated plate and mail, including an elaborate, custom-made full-head helm and face mask. Personality In a word: big. In two words: lacking subtlety. Mrugnak has big emotions, which he expresses with big gestures and the occasional big display of violence. He’s a people person in that he loves being around other people, especially nice people, but he doesn’t have a lot in the way of sophisticated people skills, and he doesn’t have too many emotional steps between “Bestest buddy in the entire world” and “Homocidal rage”. Mrugnak is the kind of guy to show up in the tavern, order a pitcher or three of ale, and then sit on a stool next to some complete stranger and drop a very large arm across shoulders, instantly promoting him to Best Drinking Buddy. This can turn into a headlock and a pitcher being smashed into his former buddy’s face if Buddy makes any inappropriate comments about livestock. Mrugnak divides the world into Big People and Little People. Little People handle the day-to-day job of making all the boring things work, while Big People go out and fight with the neighbors, chase off monsters, or butt heads. Women are initially assigned to the “Little People” category, but Mrugnak is willing to adjust things if the woman in question turns out to be a warrior or a witch – he just needs to see her in action first. Little clues like wearing armor and carrying weapons usually don’t tip him off that a woman is in fact a Big Person and should be treated as such from the beginning. Men are assumed to be Big People, unless they’re halflings or gnomes. Goals Become a great and wealthy hero so he can return to his homeland and found a new band. Mrugnak is using adventuring primarily as a training ground for his battle skills, but he knows that if he can bring back enough good lowland weapons, no mere ogres would stand against his people. Unfortunately that kind of weaponry is expensive when made in Extra Extra Large. Background Mrugnak comes from the Svartharn band of minotaurs in the mountains far to the northeast, where he was a minor son of a warrior; the Svartharns were primitive hunter-gatherers, preying on dire yaks and cave bears and squabbling with a neighboring tribe of ogres. The ogres outnumbered the Svartharn, and finally got organized and mostly wiped them out when Mrugnak was fifteen; he lost his family and his left horn in the fighting. The survivors scattered, and Mrugnak escaped into the lowlands and began a career of itinerant adventuring. Because Mrugnak is never really happy on his own, he has been working with various adventuring companies for the past seven years. He split up from his most recent group of companions after an unfortunate incident involving far too much ale and the catgirl thief. He drifted into the Westmarch looking for a new group of companions and more chances to test his battle skills and earn the wealth he’d need to found his own band. Exploits and Deeds of Valor Mrugnak killed a Stone Golem in an unbelievably gory solo duel, without the assistance of any of the other delvers. He later defeated the lizardman wrestling champion Setherixel in unarmed combat, winning the freedom of Lenia and Harlan. Reason for and Method of Leaving the Group Character Sheets PDF Category:Saga of Westmarch